Mitchell Van Morgan (disambiguation)
Mitchell Van Morgan is an autistic Afro-latin American manga artist who is the main protagonist of the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series of video games, animation & films. "Mitchell Van Morgan" may also refer to: Character in other continuities *Paper Mitchell, from the Paper Mitchell series who is the main character in the franchise in the paper form of Mitchell Van Morgan. *Mitchell Van Morgan (Dark Horse Comics), from the Mitchell Van Morgan comic series and its spin-offs published by Dark Horse Comics. *[[Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell the Comic)|Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell the Comic)]], from Mitchell the Comic. *[[Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.)|Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.)]], from Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.. *[[Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell X)|Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell X)]], from Mitchell X. Games *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (1998) - The first Mitchell video game, released on the Game Boy and Game Boy Color in 1998/1999. *''Mitchell Van Morgan's Dreamcast Adventure'' - Mitchell's first video game on the Sega Dreamcast released in 1999. *''Mitchell Van Morgan Legends'' - Mitchell's first video game on the PlayStation released in 1999. *''Mitchell Van Morgan CD'' (2000) - The first Mitchell video game video game for the PC released in 1999/2000. *''Mitchell Van Morgan 64'' - The first Mitchell video game for the Nintendo 64 (2000). *''Mitchell Van Morgan's 5th Anniversary (videogame)'' - Port of the first game on the GBA. *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (Didj) - An educational game for the Leapfrog Didj learning system released in 2008. *''''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (2008)'' - Port of the first game on the PSP. *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (2013) - A video game for the Wii, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 released in 2013. *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (2018) - An upcoming 2018 video game based on it's CGI/live-action counterpart for the Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC, iOS and Android released in 2018. Bosses *Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure) *Mitchell (Mitchell's Dreamcast Adventure 2) *Dead Line boss (Mitchell/Amber) *Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell Van Morgan) (20013) Other *Mitchell Van Morgan (promotional comic) - A 14-page comic published alongside the original Mitchell Van Morgan in 1998. *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (TV series) - An animated television series created by MITCHELL Project and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, often referred to as "MVM". *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (miniseries) - A four-issue miniseries published by Dark Horse Comics *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (comic series) - An ongoing comic book series published by Dark Horse Comics. *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (manga) - A serialized manga published by Dark Horse Comics in Japan between 2002. *''Mitchell Van Morgan: The First Movie'' - A 1999 anime-influenced film based on the TV series from Nickelodeon Movies originally released by Paramount Pictures in North America and Viacom Networks Japan G.K. in Japan in 1996. *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (film series) - A planned CGI/live-action film series **''Mitchell Van Morgan'' - The first entry of the film series. **''Mitchell Van Morgan 2'' - The second entry of the film series. *''Mitchell Van Morgan Xtreme'' - An album containing ''Mitchell Van Morgan CD's'' American soundtrack. *[[Mitchell (Mitchell Pinball Party)|Mitchell (Mitchell Pinball Party)]] - The pinball board in Mitchell Pinball Party. ja:ミッチェル・ヴァン・モルガン Category:Disambiguations